Aca-Sisters?
by storyteller1999
Summary: Ally Dale is so excited to spend her freshman year of college with her best friend Chloe Beale. But when she meets the newest leader of the Bellas things take an unexpected turn. (If you are a purest do not even bother to read. Also this is my first fanfic so bare with me and comment please and feel free to give any helpful advice)
1. Chapter 1

"Ally wake up honey we're here."  
Ally slowly opened her eyes letting them get reacquainted with light. She sat up in her seat and looked out the window at her surroundings. She was there, at Barden University. When the car stopped she got out, removed her bags from the trunk and kissed her mom goodbye. She turned around to see an overly perky blonde smiling at her.  
"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?" the perky blonde asked. "Um, Liberty Hall." I reply she gives me a strange look but starts spurting off directions to the building.  
"And here is your B.U. rape whistle." She handed the whistle over but not without advising me not to blow it if it's not happening. I just nodded my head, stuck in my back pocket then proceeded to find my dorm.  
"Shit." I muttered under my breath when I realized I had no idea where I was going.  
"Ally!"  
I turn around just to be hit by a hundred pound train of red headed excitement. "Ugh Chloe. Release please." I finally manage to choke out. She released me and squealed" Oh sorry Ally I'm just so excited! We're going to be roommates!"  
"Yeah I know Chloe and I'm excited to." I breathed out thankful I could actually breathe again. She stood there just staring at me smiling. "Ok Chloe I get it it's been a while but can we catch up in our dorm?" I questioned ready to remove myself from this awkward staring contest.  
"Oh sure! Follow me!" she said excitedly, and proceeded to skip towards our room.  
(Ally p.o.v)  
Our dorm was a nice senior dorm thanks to the fact Chloe was a senior. We had been able to talk the Dean into letting us stay together, despite the year difference. The dorm had a kitchen, a bathroom, a huge bedroom with two queen size beds, and a fully furnished living room with a flat screen T.V. "Wow" I said in awe of the suite as I deemed it worthy of the name. "I know right!" Chloe said excitedly. "So which bed is mine?" I asked her so I could start setting up my side of the room. "Oh no time for that!" she said. "We are going the activities fair so you can meet the rest of the Bellas." and with that she grabbed my arm and pulled me back out of the suite.

Two minutes and one arm out of socket later we arrived at the activities fair. Chloe immediately lead me to a booth with the sign Barden Bellas over it. Behind the booth were eight girls who Chloe quickly introduced as Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, Stacie, Jessica, Denise, Ashley, Fat Amy, yes, she insisted I call her Fat Amy, and finally Beca. When Beca looked up from the list she was reading I actually gasped. It was like I was looking my twin. The only difference was my curly brown hair. She wore dark make-up, and skinny jeans with a dark red tank top with a black leather jacket, finished off with a pair of combat boots. Whereas I was dressed in a similar fashion, I had on black skinny jeans, my favorite purple and black button up flannel with its sleeves rolled up open over a black tank top and also wore a pair of combat boots, I wasn't much of a make-up person though. Upon further observation I saw she also had several piercings as well as gauges, the same as I. Chloe immediately noticed how we were both starring at each other and started hopping up and down with excitement. "Omg!" she squealed. "You two could be sisters!" The other girls immediately started comparing use and came up with the same conclusion. "Hey Shawshank." Fat Amy called. "You didn't tell me you had a sister!"  
"I-I don't" Beca stuttered making it apparent she was just as shook up as I was. She turned to me "What about you?" she asked. "You got any siblings?"  
"None biologically" I replied proud of myself for not letting my voice shake. "Me and all my siblings were adopted, so none of us are actually related by blood. Well except for the twins, but they're the only exception."  
"Dang bitch how many siblings do you have?" Fat Amy asked.  
"There's only nine of us." I say thinking it was no big deal.  
"Nine! That's a big ass family!" Fat Amy exclaimed. Beca rolled her eyes at her.  
"So ,are you the oldest?" Beca asked obviously curious about me.  
"Nope I'm the third oldest at the ripe age of twenty." I said with a small laugh.  
"Wait twenty? I thought you were a freshman?" Beca said.  
"Oh I am." I replied quickly." But that's because I stayed home last year so I could help my mum with some of the younger ones god knows she needed it." I sighed. In truth I had been really bummed out about staying home for a year but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.  
After that everyone just kind of starred at me and Beca looking like they were trying to figure out some complicated math problem. I'd always been known for my somewhat short temper so I finally shouted "What!" Just to be surprised to hear Beca shout it at the same time. Beca and I turned to look at each other I wondered if she could see me shaking.  
(Beca's p.o.v)  
Oh lord I thought when I saw Chloe dragging another freshman to the booth it was the fourth that day. I just told the other girls to take care of it while I looked through the list of who we ready had auditioning. I heard Chloe making introductions and finally looked up from where I was standing when I heard her say my name and I was floored. I was looking at a girl who could be my no twin if it wasn't for her curly hair. Was dressed alike we looked alike and we soon found out we had the same attitude. While Fat Amy was questioning this poor girl to death I was standing quietly and listening. I became much more interested though when I heard she was adopted then almost fainted that when despite her being a freshman we were the same age. After that the girls just starred at us for what seemed like hours and when I had had enough I finally shouted "What!" Just to hear I wasn't the only one who had had enough the other girl Ally I think Chloe said her name was had had it to. After that incident we just starred at each other both visibly shaken and as I looked at this other girl I thought "_Could this be my sister?"_


	2. AN Sorry

A.N.:OK, so I have the next chapter ready yay! But I was wondering if you wanted two chapters or one, because if not this is going to be a huge chapter. So comment and tell me! Love all of you and please don't give up on me keep on reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ally wake up, it's audition day!"

"Ugh." I groaned as the perky red head jumped up and down on my bed like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Come on sleepy head you're going to be late!" she said while continuing to bounce.

"Okay Chloe, now get off!" I said, pushing her off the bed as I said the last word.

"Ouch, what was that for?" she complained as she hit the floor.

"Because sometimes you need it." I said while giving her a pat on the head. With that I grabbed everything I needed to shower and headed down the hall towards them.

"Wait for me!" Chloe shouted down the hall after me.

"Hurry up slow poke!" I shouted back. She then proceeded to run up the hall to catch up which of course caused me to speed up and soon enough both of us were doing a full sprint down the hall to see who would be first to the showers. Attracting a lot of stares of course from the passerby's, but not caring enough to stop. If you can't already tell Chloe and I have been best friends for years, despite the three year age difference. We were also lucky enough to be roommates for my first year of college which also happened to be her last. We both finally arrived at the showers both panting and out of breath.

"I won!" Chloe shouted happily.

"Yeah right I totally beat you!" I countered.

"Ha you're just mad you got beat by an acapella nerd." Chloe responded sticking out her tongue for emphasis.

"Well that little acapella nerd might be faster than me but she sure isn't stronger" I said taking a threatening step towards her.

"Eepp!" she squealed, ran to the closest stall and ducked behind the curtain.

I laughed and ducked into the stall next to her and as soon as I heard the water in her stall turn on the singing started. It was something I had always teased her about, as soon as the water turned on in the shower she had to sing. She had a beautiful voice so it wasn't the worst habit she could have but it was still funny. I just stood there and listened for a while until I recognized what she was singing. It was our favorite song to sing at camp together _Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyard Skynyard. _I chuckled at her choice, but as soon as my water got hot enough I stepped in the shower and joined her on the melody.

_Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you_

_In Birmingham they love the governor, boo boo boo  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth_

_Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Here I come, Alabama_

_Ah ah ah  
Alabama, ah ah ah  
Alabama, ah ah ah  
Alabama, ah ah ah  
Alabama_

_Now Muscle Shoals has got the swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
(Yes, they do!)  
Lord, they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue, now how about you?_

_Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you_

_Sweet home Alabama, oh, sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue and the governor's true  
Sweet home Alabama, Lord  
Lord, I'm coming home to you, yeah yeah  
Montgomery's got the answer_

By the time we were finished singing we were both done with our showers. I turned off the shower, dried off, wrapped myself in my towel and waited for Chloe to come out. She came out just a few seconds later wrapped in her towel.

"Race ya."she challenged.

"Chloe racing you through the halls fully clothed is one thing, racing you through the halls with only a towel wrapped around me is another." I said pointedly.

"Fine." She sighed admitting defeat on the subject though I did hear her mumble something that sounded suspiciously like party pooper under her breath.

So we walked through the halls to our dorm like civilized humans this time well mostly. We might have been playing a game of "who can steal the other persons towel" most of the way. Luckily neither of us ended up running down the hallway nude. When we finally made it back to the dorm, with both our towels still where they should be, we decided to pick out each other's outfits for auditions. Chloe of course was already on the Bellas. I think she came up the idea just so she could pick out my outfit, there was apparently a huge party afterwards and she wanted to make sure I looked hot. So I ended up wearing a red sequined top with a black leather jacket over it paired with some dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. I mostly did my own make- up, mostly. It would have been just a simple smokey eye if I'd had my way, but Chloe convinced me to wear some red lipstick with it, swearing up and down that it would bring the whole outfit together. I finally caved into the request just so she would stop talking. After everything was done I finally looked at myself in the mirror and I had to give Chloe credit I looked hot, though I still wasn't so sure about the red lipstick.

(Auditions)

Finally it was time for auditions me and fifteen other girls were waiting behind stage to try out for the all-female acapella group at Barden University, The Barden Bellas_. _Chloe had been in the group since she was a freshman and was sure I would make it. Sadly, she wasn't the leader of the Bellas, but she was the only senior and Beca took what she said into consideration. Beca her name echoed through my mind stirring up such a flurry of thought I couldn't concentrate un just one."Ally Dale." I heard the announcer, a boy named Tommy, call my name snapping me out of my thoughts. "You're up." My brain screamed at me to turn and run but I forced myself to continue onto the stage to sing sixteen bars of _Never Say Never_ by Justin Bieber. I giggled under my breath knowing only Chloe would have come up with such a ridiculous choice. I stepped on stage and took a look around the auditorium before I started. I saw the Bellas first of sitting right up front and center, Chloe gave me an encouraging thumbs up. Back behind them were, if I remember correctly, were the B.U. Harmonics. Next to the Madonna lovers were the High Notes who were not paying any attention what-so-ever. And finally back down next to the Bellas were the infamous Treble Makers, the bad boys of acapella who's leader, Jesse?, happened to be dating Beca. I decided to take one more second to take a closer look at those "bad boys". I really wished I hadn't though, cause my eyes met with the most gorgeous pair of chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. A polite "You can start now." snapped me away from those eyes. I gave a nervous "ok" and sang my piece I made sure the part I sang included the small rap that Jaden did. When I was done the Bellas and the Trebles were both looking at me with amazement and respect. It took all I had not to look back at those chocolate brown eyes, so instead I bowed my head blushing and quickly exited the stage.

I was on my way back to the dorm, we had been told that we would be contacted directly later that day, when suddenly a bag was pulled over my head. I immediately started thrashing around trying to get it off when I heard Chloe's laughter. "I told you she'd fight" Chloe said laughing. I immediately calmed down and walked to wherever they were leading me. When we seemed to have walked to the complete other side of the campus I finally heard a door open which told me we were finally entering a building. The first thing that thing my senses picked up on was a faint smell of smoke, at that I started to worry. We were all pushed into a line and the bags over our heads removed. I looked to see there were only two other girls. "Our alto is Lucy." Beca said gesturing to the girl to my left. "Our soprano is Megan." She said introducing the girl to my right. "And our new rapper and beat boxer is Ally." She said finally pointing to me. I could literally feel my eyes widening in shock. I rapped and beat boxed for fun I never took it seriously and certainly didn't expect anybody else to, I just did that part for auditions to make Chloe laugh. Before I could protest she continued the initiation process. "Now you must drink the blood of the sisters before you. It's just cheap wine." She said when she saw the look on our faces. I think all three of us let out a small sigh of relief when we heard that. "Now you're supposed to take an oath now that says you can't date a Treble, but since I'm already dating the leader have at it girls." she said with a laugh. "Well, welcome to the Bellas!" The three of us gave an excited squeal.

"Now can we go to hood night?" Chloe whined.

"Yes," Beca sighed "We can go to hood night."

"Come on Ally!" Chloe yelled grabbing me by the arm and once again pulling me across campus.

When we arrived hood night was already in full swing, with plenty of dancing and drinks. Chloe immediately ditched me, typical, so I made my way to where they had the drinks. "Here I already got you one." I looked up and found myself looking up into those dark brown eyes.


End file.
